Shower Spectrum
by itstaiyo
Summary: Leading was hard. Living was just as difficult. All alone, or in Keith's case away from harming those that he cared for. Whilst the lone Prince was completely turned down even by those he once considered a close ally. [A Keitor Focused One-shot]


**Shower Spectrum**

* * *

 _; where the hardship of leading somehow brings the two seeking solace with one another._

* * *

With Shiro's speedy return back to the team, a part of Keith still felt the difficulty in stepping aside from the responsibilities loaded on to him after the whole separation. He was more than ecstatic about the reunion as leading, in general, was never his thing, and that included Voltron. He was a man of individuality and doing things his own style without burdening others in his way. Despite the challenges, he faced in forming the new team, in the end, it all didn't matter as things were going to revert back. As it was, the old Voltron was going to return.

A feeling of content crossed his stark staled heart, that was more fulfilling than tiresome. Deep down he knew, everything was going to return to how it originally was, yet not exactly at how it was all once before.

Voltron didn't need him.

Red wasn't his anymore; Black returned to his former leader, and the rest was somewhat the same. The irony of this all, reminded of his advice to Lance earlier in the year, telling him not to worry about who piloted what Lion as most things, were always bound to work itself out.

And it totally did, in the least expected way.

His departure from Voltron was something he didn't see coming since Shiro's return.

For now, he knew that departing from them was the right choice at that time. Everything fitted in almost easily like a convoluted blank puzzle and he knew his place was no longer useful. They were saving the universe, Voltron didn't need an extra luggage to hold on to. He wasn't the _chosen_ one, to lead, to hold on, to be with any of them no more.

* * *

"Keith?"

A familiar robust hoarse tone spoke out from behind.

"What are you up to?" He raised his brow, slowly moving towards the fixed seated Keith. Whose mind seemed to be have been wandering, in his own pitch-black realm within this moderate bleak room of the vacant ship.

"Thinking, just thinking," he murmured beneath his palms, after a lingering passing moment.

Humming, Lotor turned and situated himself next to him, placing the collection of papers at his side.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't mind me thinking along with you. Though I could use this time to think of other strategies for the next mission."

Not really caring about whatever absurd remark Lotor just stated, Keith shrugged his shoulders, half-heartedly in agreement. Lotor was probably just as tired as him. Sighing a hefty sigh, Keith's wandering gaze leads to him closing his eyes shut out from everything, as his mind fades into his continual well-cloaked thoughts of them, his old team, his Voltron.

* * *

Observing the galaxy in front of the two, Lotor stretched his legs and thought about his current situation.

A knightless, ex-loyal leader, without his reign, power, assets all amounting to the empty everlasting universe before him. None of it mattered no more, the only thing he managed to keep in his hold sans his strength, pride and armour was his ship.

A rather large cruiser, swift on its manoeuvring, dark on its side, yet its appearance led to the modern outlet of the warship to be much more powerful than most. Befitting to the once Prince of the Galra Empire. He was a man of eloquence, power, and the highest intellectual strategic fighter. Leading was second nature, if not the first – as a born leader, he still had some of his fathers leading tendency of viciousness and as Keith would imply, disturbing.

To which his generals probably would have agreed upon.

He continues to look far into the galaxy, coming to an agreement that he was in a better position than what it seemed like from afar. He wasn't alone in this vast desolate cosmic world, not that he minded. But, it was nice knowing that someone else was willing to put up with his self-indulgence, unstable leadership.

Despite, knowing that his generals we're probably just as conflicted as Keith was, at this moment in time. Acxa, Zethrid, Narti and Ezor were still his pawns that managed to deter from his grip of loyalty, though Narti's end was an unfortunate demise of a shortcoming of bad luck.

He curled his delicate fingers into a tight fist, suppressing his pathetic remorse. He was sorry for a lot of things, sorry for himself for how everything played out in the end. A lousy chess move. Yet the irritation with the outcome that has came to be still bothered him.

A hard smile crossed his face before it faltered away with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Both Keith and Lotor were currently working together in their own respective individual ways in bringing down the Galra forces. It was simple, the duo would simply go about fighting those that came their way and aid Voltron in secrecy.

Though if Keith had, to be honest, the two were just there in the vast spectrum of the hollow universe. Their very backs turned against the resonating future ahead. Not knowing what to do, what to achieve from this life of endless wars and rulers searching for power and control. In this case, the Galra empire, dominating the clashing universe.

What they did know, for certain was that as long as their realities halted, time was a cycle that continued forward, onwards, to a _future of order and conformity._ Yet, for some reason, the two had to agree that despite the ongoing war in the galactic universe, they felt peaceful in their own reality far from everyone else.

Peace, tranquil and a sense of serenity in this current ambient world of chaos and confusion.

"Hey, Lotor, do you think it was the right decision?"

Lotor raises his brows, "...about?"

"About all of this. I feel like we could've gone about it another way. We're not exactly achieving anything right now, doing things like this." He glanced around the bare spaceship. It's empty wide scope of nothingness, apart from a single sword on the ground next to his jacket. A quiver in his stomach caused him to shake his head in discomfort. It was all too distant, from everything and himself.

Up until now, the only thing he liked about this very room in this spacious ship was the large window in front and the fact that it was the only training room that was of this tremendous size.

"It's as if we've been left behind." He mumbled softly beneath his pouting lips.

A sudden spineless shiver running through him causes him to clench his fist in an instant.

He wasn't strong enough. Wasn't capable of doing anything, changing anything at all. It was all pointless. Everything ending in vain, slipping further away from him. Going away from him. Leaving him behind not knowing what to do. Lost. Tired.

"What's done, is done. Keith. We got to move forward like everyone else is. They won't wait for us to discover our place in this plight for power and recognition." He replied moving a little closer to him.

"Forward and onward to a universe of harmony and reconciliation, remember. Or whatever riddle that Altean Princess came up with."

Keith nodded his head, wondering if Lotor himself regretted all that has happened. Afterall, they were similar. So similar, that it was no wonder the two ended up seeking solace with one another. However, Keith knew that like himself, Lotor too was afflicted with all that took place – yet unlike him, Lotor managed to be much braver, stronger and convincing as the true lone leader he was.

Under the rather brutal armour of nobility was someone he came to appreciate in many ways. He came to learn from him, as Lotor's fluidity and strategic ability were only left to admire from. Even though, Lotor had to habit of always running his mouth, in the most arrogant ways (due to his royal ass.) He was still Lotor, an unpredictable man of clout, wit and empathic in his own way.

"Besides, I like it this way," Lotor stated, stretching his hands out to Keith's head.

Gazing at his orbs, Lotor studied Keith's petite face, as a glint of blush crossed his cheeks to which Keith's gaze fluttered downwards almost instantly. Chuckling to himself, Lotor continued to caress Keith's gleaming pitch hair making the galactic loner smile back in defence.

"So, let's leave it like this," He whispered, placing his forehead on to Keith's, "our own spectrum of reality where no one dwells upon our troubling ways of leading."

"You mean your leadership. At least I held back and retreated from there."

"Hey, that's only because –

He halted, pondering what he should retaliate back when Keith was kind of right.

"Come on, I'll join you with your training." He said picking himself off the floor and clicking his finger. At the snap, the light within in the room turned much brighter and a sword appeared below him.

"This time, like always I'll defeat you." He held on to the sword tightly, waiting a split second for Keith to prepare himself.

Tipping his head backwards, Keith closed his eyes with a relaxed posture fulfilling his commitment to where they were. Lotor was right (as always). Things were bound to work itself out in the end, he'd just have to become used to it all, again. Smoothing the front of his shirt, Keith braced himself for the assertive blow that was about to come all at once.

Lingering on to the solace that was created within the spectrum, the two were satisfied with how everything emerged.

He was ready.

Lotor was prepared.

* * *

 _The prolonged cosmos dragged the clashing combats to the impending future of Voltron's inevitable victory. Where the galactic duo, continued their secluded ways of discovering their place in a competing universe._

* * *

A/N: This took a lot of time to get it right. But, keitor is a ship I found myself to like a lot more after seeing how similar the two are.


End file.
